


Game of Cards Art Book (Phase 8)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Farscape, Merlin (TV), Original Work, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Contents

**Game of Cards Art Book**  
1\. Speed Battle Icons (2)  
2. Chibis (4)  
3\. Wildest Dreams (2 icons, 3 picspams)  
4\. 10 in 14 (10 icons)  
5\. Textures (5)  
6\. Ten things I love to drink (20 icons)  
7\. June Palette Battle (10 icons)


	2. Speed Battles

**1\. Texture**

**2\. Green**

** **


	3. Chibis

1\. Dr. McCoy

  
**2\. Felicity Smoak**

  
**3\. Morgana Pendragon**

  
**4\. Zhaan**


	4. Wildest Dreams

**Icons**   
**1\. Kimba 1**

  
**2\. Kimba 2**

  
**Picspams**   
**1\. Lions**

  
**2\. Tigers**

  
**3\. Bears**

 


	5. 10 in 14 icons

** DRAW CARDS 10IN14: ARROW - ORIGINAL TEAM ARROW **

OUTSIDE | SOLID BACKGROUND | FACE + NO EYES | MONOCHROME | EMOTION  
---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |   
CMYK | PROVIDED TEXTURE | DARK OR LIGHT | BLACK & WHITE | GEOMETRIC  
|  |  |  | 


	6. Textures

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.


	7. Ten things I love

**Ten things I love to drink (20 icons)**

**1\. Tea**

**2\. Iced Tea**

**3\. Coffee**

**4\. Iced Coffee**

**5\. Hot Chocolate**

**6\. Lemonade**

**7\. Wine**

**8\. Soda**

**9\. Ginger Ale**

**10\. Milkshakes**

****


	8. June Palette Battle

**Red Velvet Love**

    

**Why I Love the Sky**

    


End file.
